


Unknown

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: Emma suffered multiple traumas in her lifetime growing up in foster families. Now she is 23 and suffering from multiple personality disorders. Her therapist is Regina Mills and she is the only person left that can bring her back to herself and scare away her demons, but what happens when it's to much? Trigger Warnings! Do not read if this triggers you! Rated T for now.





	Unknown

Hello! So I had this wonderful idea for an sq fiction and this is going to be full time. And since my other fanfiction "Does it" is short. It will be easier for me to write this. 

Trigger warning of signs of abuse Starting at the 7th paragraph quotation and the 9th..more further down you read. I am not educated on multiple personalities disorder so please don't give me crap. I'm writing this in the nicest way possible. (: Sorry for mistakes. 

Chapter 1

Emma crossed one leg over the other. The clean fragrance invaded her nose as she observed the large room she sat in. Black eyed susan flowers placed on the clear glass coffee table brightened the room. Five white walls were at different angles covered with a one or two pictures; a family, inspiring quotes, and random paintings.

She uncrossed her legs and brought them up forward towards her chest. All she can hear is thumping of each tick passing by. It made her nervous. So tense, so high strung, but when she opens her mouth nothing comes out.

Everything organ in her body squeezed each time her therapist looked at her with those sad dreadful eyes. Emma wanted to scream. She needed to scream. She needed to let go of all the anger that is weighing her down and let it all go.

She sniffled, swallowing a lump down her throat. The therapist sighed lending a tissue. "Here you are dear," her voice is kind and calming.

Emma now found herself not so alone anymore whenever she heard her. She pinched the edge of the tissue silently whispering a thank you. "You are welcome dear," said the therapist, "It's okay to talk Emma. You're safe here."

Her therapist could tell Emma was trying to protect herself. It was her job to make their time feel welcoming. She showed patience and care for every client that came through the door.

No one has ever made Emma feel this safe. People come into her life, they get her hopes up, and leave her in the dark.

She whimpered, "I want to. I just can't."

The therapist leaned forward, seeming fixated. "You can't what?"

"Please stop yelling at me," Emma's distress was rising above the surface, banging fist against her head.

"Who is yelling at you honey," asked her therapist.

Emma shivered as she looked up gazing into those intense brown orbs. "She won't stop yelling at me Gina."

"Who is she dear," Regina cautiously asked ignoring her new nickname.

"She might yell at me more if I tell you," the blonde squeezed her thighs possibly closer, becoming much smaller.

Regina moved her fingers over her ear tucking a loose strand over it. "Emma, who am I speaking to?"

"You're speaking to Emma," she said.

"And what is her name?", Regina questioned.

Emma went blank for a moment staring off into space. Quietness seeped throughout the five walls again and they were back to the start. Regina sighed and peered at the clock. 6:30 P.M.

"Emma, it seems our time has run out. We can come back to this tomorrow at 4:00," she smiled indulgently.

Both woman got up and before Emma can reach the door. Regina held her hand out and said, "Emma may I hug you".

It took her a second to think about it before nodding her head. The brunette stepped towards her wrapping both arms around Emma's waist. It was awkward for those 5 seconds. Regina felt Emma snake her arm around her and the blonde fell into heaven.

The honeyed apple smell invaded her nostrils. She sunk her face further into the crook of Regina's neck. Her latina skin was smooth and soft, Emma thought she can stay like this forever. The her Emma got scared from is soon forgotten.

Regina patted her back one last time moving her hand up and down Emma's back. For what seemed forever; it only lasted three minutes. Regina was the first one to pull away.

"I know I'm your therapist and you have been coming to me for over a year now. I always want you to know that I am here for you," she meant each word.

She searched Emma's green orbs for answers.

"You're trying to take advantage of me aren't you," quavered Emma.

Regina stepped back, shaking her head. "No of course not Emma. I would never do that to my patients."

Something snapped inside Emma than she was not herself anymore. "My name is not Emma! Emma is gone," she raged as her skin bled red.

"You're the woman Emma told me about," she implied strongly cursing herself when she felt her voice shake a little.

Emma grinned maniacally. "Emma should have kept her mouth shut."

Emma's therapist took a small step forward showing she's not afraid. She knew what she needs to do in order for Emma to come back.

"Emma," she said barely above whisper, "Emma", she cooed.

"I know this sounds weird, but I like it when you say my name. It brings me back."

"Emma it's alright.", she hummed.

She gently caressed her patients cheek, rubbing her thumb over her delicate skin. Regina realized this wasn't professional although it's the only way; she did not care right now.

"It's okay Emma." she said one more time. That is when Emma came back. The light in those green eyes came to the surface.

Regina brought her back. Emma fought so hard inside her disfigured mind. She strived against her terrifying fears. Those voices in her head were powerful as they thought pulled her into their sick game. Before she can even get a chance; she gave up innocently just when her therapist said her name. It did things to her. Happy things. Her demons and all her troubles went away.

She locked her arms around Regina grabbing onto her blue blouse. They cuddled their bodies in each other neither one of them not caring whether they got caught. Regina respected every one of her clients. She wanted to help them find peace, but somehow it's different with Emma. There's something about her that's so special.

Emma laid her face against her chest. "Her name is Annie and keeps telling me I'm worthless," her voice broke.

Regina's heart ached for her. She pulled the blonde impossibly closer. "You're not worthless Emma. You are anything but worthless. You're strong and intelligent and a fighter. I believe in you which means so should you."...


End file.
